Zen Seibertron War Criminal Law
History Due to the absence of warfare in Earth-Mahou Shoujo History. A definition to define what is war crime and what not are yet to exist. Until the third "Xeno-Human War" started in 2015 where every Xeno race in the cosmos aimed their gun at the Humanity in the last bid to prevent the big bang to happen in every single universe that existed. In case such an event happen 99.999999999...9 percent of life in the Omniverse will vanished. Only the 0.0000000000....1 percent of life, whom is Zen Seibertron Teikoku, Red Gaia Empire and the total human plus fairy population in Omniverse will survived such a catastrophic. After the war begin, the human side God Emperor L and Shining Convoy immediately penned a definition of war crime to prevent tragedy from happen on "THEIR SIDE". Then he contracted the leader of Xeno side for an negotiation to offically sign the contract. Even through he can just forced this upon them, Shining prefer this method because it make him look less like an a**hole in front of the woman he loved. After the treaty are signed, they call it "Geneva Treaty". But in the Xeno circle, they called it "AUFTFUUBATA" pronounced "A-fu-ba-ta" and shortening for "An Unfair Treaty Force Upon Us By A Total A**hole". Definition Of War Crime By Zen Seibertron Standard A war crime is an act that constitutes a serious violation of the law of war that gives rise to individual criminal responsibility. There alot of thing that can be considered a war crimes include but not limited to: intentionally killing civilians or prisoners, torture, destroying civilian property, taking hostages, rape, using un-volunteered child soldiers However, the concept can only be accounted if those thing are done to the convict own side. Meaning that anyone who done the following thing to his or her or it will be regarded as a war criminal and sentenced with capital punishment. This law is not applied to the Xeno. They can do whatever the **** they want to Xeno. Definition Of War Crime By Xeno Standard A war crime is an act that constitutes a serious violation of the law of war that gives rise to individual criminal responsibility.1 Examples of war crimes include intentionally killing civilians or prisoners, torture, destroying civilian property, taking hostages, perfidy, rape, using child soldiers, pillaging, declaring that no quarter will be given, and using weapons that cause superfluous injury or unnecessary suffering DONE TO THE OPPOSITE SIDE, a..k.a the Humanity. What do the Treaty actually mean. The treaty is basically the most civil and gentle way to say "HEY YOU, **** YOU WE CAN LEGALLY DO WHATEVER THE **** WE WANT TO YOU, AND YOU CAN'T DO JACK **** TO US. DEAL WITH IT" How did the Treaty get sign in the first place Because of the obliviously unfair treaty. No one with a right mind aside from the guy who made the treaty will considered signing such an unfair treaty. And such treaty is meaningless anyway, since the guy who made it only do so because he want to look less like an a**hole in front of his affection. To make the Xeno signing it he have to make Zen Seibertron Teikoku and the Pretty Cure stop interfering with the war. If the Xeno signing that unfair treaty, and also promised that they will not use any Weapon Of Mass Destruction. But it will not mean the Xeno will be safe, because the Human from Meridia Galaxy also joined the war. This army is composed from the descendant of the Super Sentai, Power Ranger, Kamen Rider, Metal Heroes along with all the other Tokusatsu Heroes. Whom after several million year under Primus Education, have become an army of psychopathic xenophobic whom worshipped Shining Convoy and his cohort like a god. Armed with Multiversals Eradicating Gigantic Armed Zen Offense Robot Division or M.E.G.A.Z.O.R.D and sentient Sentai Robot whom now offically the herald of the Brave. And an army of mass-produced Mecha Godzilla whom using Zen Seibertron Technology. All of them also armed with Chokon Power, allow them to EXPONENTIALLY increase their power. Making the war by far EASIER to fight than fighting both of the Humanity force and ZST at once. But none the less hard for the inferior Xeno. Category:Lord Fanfic Omniverse